


Sword and Shield

by fadagaski



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Tumblr Prompt, set after an indeterminate battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadagaski/pseuds/fadagaski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furiosa wakes the morning after a battle and cuddles close to the two fierce warriors who guard Citadel - and her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword and Shield

**Author's Note:**

> iphysnikephoros on Tumblr requested: Valkyrie lives + Valkyrie/Furiosa (/optional Max). Make it so!
> 
> Now these three are in my head. Expect more!

Furiosa is first awake. It's never a sure thing, between the three of them, nightmares and demons and ghosts haunting them all, but this morning she is first, and it's a good waking.

On her left is Max, breathing little sips of air that brush over her shoulder where he's curled up against her, one hand resting on Furiosa's stomach. The bruise over his cheekbone is a stunning array of colour, all the greens of the garden and blues of the sky in one round splodge. There are more blooming: beneath his jaw and over his clavicle peeking above his shirt, and more still – a trailing blossom of pain sown into his skin. But his face is peaceful, his hands unfurled, and the sunlight gilds him in a way that's lost in wakefulness.

On her right is Valkyrie, fingers still gathered loosely in Furiosa's human hand from the evening before. Half her face is blotted by cream bandages, red raw streaks licking up towards her forehead. Her shoulder, too, is wrapped up tight, and beneath the blanket Furiosa knows she would see more precious squares of cloth taped down over weeping wounds. But the Dag brews potions with the best of them, and whatever she gave Valkyrie has knocked her out completely. A painless sleep. There could be no greater gift. 

Furiosa sighs, wriggles in the overwarm nest, but there's nothing for it – she has to pee. The bucket's in the corner but, after yesterday, she's reluctant to move far. Quick and careful, she extracts herself from her bedmates, slinks over tussled blankets and rough stone. Does her business and hurries back. 

They haven't moved. There's a space in the nest just big enough for Furiosa. She crawls back in, worms under the covers, heaves another sigh. 

Max opens bleary eyes, humming a question that lilts at the end. “It's fine,” Furiosa soothes. She nudges his arm with her nub and he gets the hint, shuffles closer and throws his arm over her waist. Furiosa lays with her back to his chest, feels his sleep-slow heartbeat thudding against her spine. 

“Furiosa?” Valkyrie slurs. The Dag's potion is a powerful thing: she can barely crack open her eyelids, the pupils just a rolling black ball against bloodshot sclera. 

“Shh, I'm here,” Furiosa murmurs. Valkyrie reaches out a blind hand and Furiosa captures it, presses her lips to the roughened knuckles. She's afraid to touch any of the road rash covering Valkyrie's side, but it's easy to lean forward and kiss the corner of her soft mouth. 

Valkyrie slips back into sleep. 

Max whuffs a little snore in her ear. 

Furiosa rests between the two of them and lets her heart bubble over.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on Tumblr for more [Mad Max mayhem](http://fadagaski.tumblr.com/).


End file.
